User talk:Deadpool7850
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Kombatgod! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Kombatgod Thank you Glad to see you interested in the site. Feel free to add info on any crossover or any series that you know about (it'd be best though if it's a series that is connected to one that is already on the site: one of the points of this project is to be able to reach any series by any other through subsequent connections, so I'd prefer not to have isolated entries). Most of the general rules of the sites are explained in the crossover rules pages, but you can simply use other pages as the basis. If you have questions on these rules or anything you can ask me of course. About the Expanded Multiverse Wiki, that project is on pause indefinitely. I actually started it before this one, and soon realized it was way too much work. I may reprise it at one point, but I'd first need Crossover Wiki to be "finished" (that needs quotes since this site will never be finished, but I need it to be at a satisfying point, including all Marvel series, all DC series, all Disney series, all mangas, all videogames, all tv shows etc. that are connected through crossovers). Expanded Multiverse Wiki would need Crossover Wiki as a basis, since it should include all crossovers, but then on top it it should also discuss continuity, so we can't just report crossovers, we must also deeply know each series' details (I was foolish, I started it at a point when I still had to understand the magnitude of this crossover web). If I were to reprise it, I'd change some of the things I explained in the few pages I made, most notably the naming system: I decided to adhere to the Marvel and DC naming system of "Earth-''number''", which is stupid. After doing a lot of research on both companies I realized what little sense that system makes, so I'd much rather come up with a different one, having my own, more significant name for universes (for exaple I'd call the Marvel's main continuity universe "Marvel-616", or even "Marvel-Main Continuity", only aknowledging that it's known as "Earth-616" to its inhabitants and in other sources). Speaking of names, I don't think "Omniverse" would be appropriate, since by definition that means everything, without the need of connecting things. I want to prove that these series are in the same multiverse through crossovers that either reveal them to be in the same universe, or to be alternate universes in the same multiverse. That's the point, to expand from a starting point to include as much as possible in.--Kombatgod (talk) 13:56, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :P.S: Sorry for writing such an epic poem, I tend to be carried away.